A Change In Destiny
by Dark River of ThunderClan Camp
Summary: Leaves crunched underneath Flamesong's paws, as she ran through ThunderClan territory. 'Please, Stonefur. Wait for me...'
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Leaves crunched underneath Flamesong's paws, as she raced through ThunderClan territory. Night cripped the forest like claws, and a cold breeze pierced through the she-cat's fur. 'Please Stonefur, wait for me.'

She stopped to sniff the air, hoping to find any trace of RiverClan sent.

Disappointment prickled her pelt.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing!

A tiny mewl broke her thoughts. She glanced down at the small bundle of fur between her white paws.

"Oh, Sparkkit." Flamesong muttered, her amber eyes soften. She wrapped her tail around the kit -her brother's kit, prospectively. Sparkkit was the only one to survive out of the litter of four. She was a dark ginger she-cat with black stripes marked across her fur.

She hoped that sending the kit to RiverClan would be the safest thing to do. And maybe, just maybe, she would be safe from the greater horrors to come...


	2. Chapter 2: Call of the Wild

Chapter 1: Call of the Wild

It was dark.

The only thing Rose could hear was the sound of her heart beating wildly in her chest. She flattened her ears, hoping to block out the sound of the screeching, wild cats. She forced her eyes open. All Around her, large cats lashed out each other, claws un-sheathed.

In the middle of the frenzy of fur and claws, a reddish-brown tom was pinned down by a dark brown tabby, who's amber eyes gleamed with triumph. "Oakheart!" Growled the tabby. "How dare you hunt in ThunderClan territory!?"

The bracken-colored tom smirked. "After tonight, Tigerclaw, the Sunningrocks will belong to RiverClan, just as they should be!"

A sudden yowling pierced the air. "Rose!"


	3. Chapter 3: Smudge's Tall Tale

_Chapter 3: Smudge's Tall Tale _

_Rose 's P.O.V. _

I awoke with a start; my stomach tight with fear, and my neck fear bristling. When I saw the familiar walls of my kittypet home, yes, I'm a kittypet, and proud of it, I felt my relax on my shoulders.

_It's only a dream. _I told myself.

I crept out of my bed, and stretched. Though I still couldn't get that strange dream out of my head.

_Oakheart? Tigerclaw? What odd names. _

I thought.

I pushed my way through the cat door, hoping the smells of the garden would shake away the feelings of my dream. As I approached the fence, my favorite spot, I noticed that my litermate Rusty, had beaten me there. His flame-colored pelt glowed in the moonlight.

"Hello, Rusty." I greeted, hoping on the fence to join him.

"Hi, Rose." He mewed, turning to face me.

My ears pricked at the sound of our owners giving us one last call to come back inside. I forced a purr down my throat, as memories flooded in my mind. I remembered how they would welcome us both with words of greeting, and give us a bowl of fresh, warm milk...

My life was perfect.

But yet, I couldn't help but feel an emptiness. I could not explain it, not in the least.

The fresh smell of the woods grew from the rain that had passed. I felt the fur along my spine begun to prickle.

_I wonder what's out there. _

The question was always left unanswered. But tonight, I would discover what was out there, lurking in the shadows.

"Hey, guys."

A sudden, yet very familiar mew came from behind us. I turned around to see a plump, black-and-white kitten balancing ungrasefully on the fence. "Hi, Smudge." I greeted him.

"Don't tell me your going of into the woods, are you?" His amber eyes grew wide.

Rusty shrugged. "Only for a look."

Smudge stared at him like he had grown a second head.

"You wouldn't get me in there at all!" He exclaimed. "It's _dangerous!" _

I tilted my head to the side, confusdly. "How so?"

"Henry told me that he went into the woods once." Smudge explained.

Henry was another kittypet who lived on our block, he had gained a few pounds ever since his trip to the vet.

"That fat, old tabby had never been in the woods!" My brother scoffed.

"No, really! He caught a bird in there once." Smudge insisted.

"And hedge-hogs might fly!" I muttered, but not loud enough for them to hear.

"Rose and I are only going to look around, we'll be back before long." Rusty promised.

"Any who," The black-and-white cat went on. "He told that wild cats live there. They eat live prey, and sharpen their claws on old bones!"

"I'm sure he was just trying to scare you, Smudge." I suggested.

He shook his head. "I don't think so!"

"Rose and I are only going for a look," Rusty promised.

Smudge shrugged,"Well, alright then."

With a powerful push with his hind legs, Smudge jumped of the fence, and landed on the soft grass in the other side.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you!"


End file.
